sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Dolores Street Community Services
938 Valencia St., 94110 (Office) 415-282-6209 (Office) 415-282-3078 (Dolores Housing Program) 415-558-0503 (Richard M. Cohen Residence) 415-282-2826 (FAX) (Office & Dolores Housing Program) 415-558-9642 ( FAX Richard M. Cohen Residence) http://www.dscs.org (Website) Monday, Wednesday, Thursday 9:30 AM - 12:00 PM Tuesday 1:00 - 3:00 Friday 3:00 - 4:00 Special appointments through case manager Shelters open from 7pm-7am daily Dolores Shelter Program Provides neighborhood-based shelter, housing, advocacy, and support for people seeking dignity, health and hope. Shelters target Latino men, most of whom are working but cannot afford San Francisco rents. Dolores Housing provides emergency housing, daily hot meals, on-site medical care, English classes, and support services. Guests can no longer stay up to 6 months. The program now offers 90-day stays with up to two 30-day extensions as required by H.S.A. Shelter currently has 85 beds: 30 mattresses and 57 bunk beds. Agency has two case managers. Shelter works closely in collaboration with Mission Neighborhood Resource Center, and accepts CHANGES referrals from there. Richard Cohen Residence Richard M. Cohen Residence is a 10-bed, 24-hour care, state licensed assisted living residence for homeless men and women with disabling HIV or AIDS. Services include 24-hour staffing, meals, assistance with medication, visiting nurse and attendant care support, case management, financial management, transportation, activities, and access to substance abuse and mental health services. Community Center provides meeting space for many small groups that could never afford the rent for space of their own. Can only accept referrals from the DPH AIDS Housing Waitlist (and list is currently closed to new applicants). 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Dolores Street Community Services - K 938 Valencia St., 94110 (Administrative Offices) 415-282-6209 415-282-2826 (FAX) TTY or TTD relay service at 711 or 800-735-2929 (English)/800-855-3000 (Spanish) M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. (Shelters Open From 7 p.m.–7 a.m. daily) www.dscs.org *Shelter intake through one of the resource centers Santa Maria Shelter 1050 S. Van Ness Santa Ana Shelter 2909 24th St. The organization provides neighborhood-based shelter, housing, advocacy, and support for people seeking dignity, health, and hope. The shelters target Latino men, most of whom are working but cannot afford San Francisco rents. Core programs include: The Dolores Shelter Program (DHP), which provides emergency shelter and case management services to approximately 100 single adult, working homeless men every night. The majority of shelter guests are recent immigrants from Latin America, and many work as day laborers. The overall goal at DHP is to prevent newly arrived immigrants from falling into the cycle of homelessness. The array of services combined with the friendly, community-based nature of the shelters help them to meet that goal. Intake for the Dolores Housing Program is through the Mission Neighborhood Resource Center. The Richard M. Cohen Residence, a 10-unit residential care facility for formerly homeless men and women with HIV/AIDS, provides an array of services, including nursing case management, attendant care, and social activities designed to stabilize the health of our residents and enhance their overall health and well-being. The Valencia Community Center provides low cost and free meeting space where community organizing and development activities can take place. This center houses a meeting/event space with a kitchen facility, computer lab, clothing bank, drop-in information/referral and case management services, and incubator offices for other small community-based nonprofit organizations. To reserve space for you organization, call 415-282-6209 x122 or x127. The Community Planning and Development program, a new initiative whose goal is to develop the organization’s capacity to build and manage housing for homeless immigrants and day laborers, as well as to facilitate the participation of Dolores Street staff, shelter guests, and residents to participate more fully in the Mission District Community Planning Process. The director of this program is also the coordinator of the Mission Anti-Displacement Coalition (MAC) (415-282-6209 ex 13), of which Dolores Street is a member. In addition to the core programs, Dolores Street is also the lead and fiscal agent for two dynamic collaborations. These are: The San Francisco Immigrant Legal & Education Network, a collaborative of 13 organizations throughout the city who provide outreach, community education, and free legal services to immigrants from many diverse countries and regions of the world. Phone: 415-282-6209 x115 at 938 Valencia St. Administrative Hours: M-F: 9:30-5:00 Legal Drop-in Hours: T: 10:00-1:00 (call to make an appointment with legal department) Info: info@sfimmigrantnetwork.org Web site: www.sfimmigrantnetwork.org The Mission SRO Collaborative, a partnership with St. Peter’s Housing Committee and the Mission Neighborhood Resource Center, whose goals include: fire prevention in SRO hotels, raising awareness around emergency preparedness, improving living conditions, and empowering tenants to know their rights and come together to work for positive social change in their communities. The community capacity building project of the Tobacco Free Project will be integrated into and support the goals of this program. Phone: 415-282-6209 x116 Fax: 415-282-2826 Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Neighborhood-Mission Category:Shelter-CHANGES Category:Needs Clean Up